onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Woohoot/Are we done?
Ok so, latest chapter we have a 'finale-eque' attack from Luffy which sends Doffy crashing and embedded in a wall. Now we all know that everyone is durable as hell in OP. Doffy has been 'downed' only to jump back up Usopp knows how many times. He even had his organ re-constructing moment and basically fought on like it was nothing. Characters have been crashing through stuff since the beginning of OP, and crashing through stuff never killed anyone. The big question is, is Doffy finally out for the count? Is he gonna be alive and well and just stand up and continue fighting? Is he gonna be beaten but conscious enough to make a speech before his confirmed defeat? Is he gonna be severely injured but pushes on anyway? Is he gonna pull YET another trick to continue fighting? On one hand, the chapter DID call it a 'decisive fatal blow' and Luffy did boldly declare 'this ends now'. King Riku just gave a rousing speech to inspire his citizens, it seems fitting for Luffy to end things now. But on the other hand, I'm probably being overly optimistic if I think a final fight is gonna finish that easily. Based on track record, Luffy isn't nearly bloodied enough yet. Doffy has kindly pointed out that Luffy's technique is overextending himself. Obviously we're gonna have to witness these dire effects he's spoken of. And after just demonstrating that his control over his own DF ability is beyond bad-assery, how can Doffy just go down like that? Of course, there's Zoro trying to do something. We can't let Zoro's efforts be for naught now can we? So here's a poll for your opinion. I'm including as many possible options as I can think of. Feel free to comment your own. What will Doflamingo do next after Luffy's supposed 'decisive fatal blow'? He is down for the count. Luffy has won, the fight is over. Zoro is either wasting his time, or Doffy has some trick where the birdcage doesn't stop even though he's knocked out. Doflamingo is incapacitated, but not out for the count. He reveals some other sinister plot that will make his defeat insufficient to end the chaos Doflamingo is incapacitated, but conscious, and goes on to make some speech about how he's not meant to fall, pushes himself up and attacks once again. After a few more rounds of physical bout, Luffy brings him down just in time before he runs out of juice in the next chapter. Doflamingo pulls another trick to reveal he's still more than capable of fighting. They fight for at least 3 more chapters where Luffy finally defeats him, bloodied and exhausted. Doflamingo laughs and dusts the debris off and resumes attacking Luffy, having a trick up his sleeve and begins overpowering Luffy again. Luffy is barely keeping up and forces himself to go even further and the fight goes on 5 more chapters or more until Luffy stretches way beyond his Gear 4 limits, and is completely near death, before finally defeating him. Same as above, but just before Luffy is out for the count, Zoro destroys Birdcage, shocked Doffy is shocked, which allows Luffy to land yet another 'decisive final blow' on Doffy, only this time it's Luffy's final blow because he falls unconscious. Of course we all know that if the protagonist falls unconscious after his final blow, his opponent HAS to be downed. Doffy gets up one way or another, shows off how awesome his 'awakened' abilities are. Luffy tries to no avail to bring down Doffy, and proceeds to run out of juice and lose gear 4 status. Afterwhich, all seems lost and Sabo saves the day! (Who cares about Burgess right?) Category:Blog posts